PI
(president) |industry = Entertainment |products = Everything that can be found on SBFW }} PI is a general entertainment company founded by in 2018, as the successor to Polar Incorporated. They produce generally everything you can expect to find on this here wiki. Subsidiaries *PI Imageworks - Animation Studio *Tem Shop Records - Record Label History Beginnings (2016-2018) On November 6th 2016, a company know as Polar Incorporated was created, along with its first television series titled SpongeBob n' Stuff. The series was a hit at first (though eventually began to show its age and become cringeworthy) and aired on Fox Kids and Playhouse Disney (now Toon Disney Channel). Not long after that, Polar Incorporated's first channel launched, and was widely considered the best channel on the wiki at the time. Temmie Central aired a range of programming for children, teenagers and adults. However, the channel seemed odd and unsafe for its audience, so a night-time block titled Night Hours was launched. Fox Kids then proceeded to release a night-time block on their channel, and then proceeded to seemingly copy Temmie Central's every move, resulting in a war between the two networks, followed by a peace treaty. During this time, Polar Incorporated launched their own cable network provider which was a huge success. The company also released their best and most popular show, known as SBFW Go!. Everything seemed to be going great, but Polar Incorporated's suddenly decided to leave the wiki, and the company was abandoned. PI (2018-Present) (Polar Incorporated's founder) had suddenly been appearing on the wiki again in 2018, only hinting that everyone should 'keep their tentacles held'. His return was later announced in the 'PI news' web-series. Also announced was the company being re-named to PI. SBFW Go! was started back up, along with a new series titled Pampers: The Series, co-owned with Squidwork. Temmie Central's Night Hours block was removed, making Temmie central a 24-hour network, and the block's shows were moved onto a new channel titled Polo. Two movie adaptations of SpongeBob n' Stuff and SBFW Go! were later announced too. PI's very own hybrid console called the Picon was announced at E3 2018, and major hype surrounded the launch title SBFW Rumble. PI was back. Filmography Television Shows This list does not include unaired spin-offs, spin-offs without pages (most found here) nor Temmie n' Stuff (as it is simply another season of SpongeBob n' Stuff). Films PI distributes all their films, except The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, which was distributed by Paramount Pictures. Video Games * Club SpongeBob (2017) * GameBob (2017) * Party Tem (2017) * SBFW Rock Band (2018) * SpongeBob All Star Racing (2017) * Temmie Central All Star Racing (2017) * The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie Video Game (2017) * SBFW Go! Groove (2018) Consoles * Picon Albums All albums released are by the people listed at the Tem Shop Records page (link above). TV Networks Category:PolarTem Category:Polar Inc. Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:Temmie n' Stuff Category:Companies